The Alliance
by Golden Wattle
Summary: Francis and Iain learn they are to sign an alliance. Auld Alliance pairing. One-shot. Re-posted from old account.


I have posted this previously on another account, however I have forgotten the email so I am re-posting this here. Please read and review.

* * *

><p><strong>The Alliance<strong>

The sun felt warm against Francis' skin as he lay back in the grass. Eyes closed, he let out a relaxed sigh, enjoying the feel of the grass on the back of his arms and legs. Although there were probably many, many things he was supposed to do, the nation decided he wanted to take a moment for himself. Hand stretching out slowly, he plucked a small flower from the grass, looking at it curiously. It certainly was beautiful, like most things in nature were. The soft white petals extended from the dark centre, appearing to be completely untouched by insect. Smiling, he tucked the flower behind his ear along with a few strands of his blonde hair.

Closing his eyes, Francis began to hum quietly to himself, feet tapping as he did so. A small smile tugged at the sides of his mouth at the familiarity of the song. It was so much easier out here, than inside. It also meant there was little to no chance of having to deal with Arthur. While he did enjoy going to annoy the Englishman on his turf, Francis didn't find it the least bit amusing when Arthur came to bother him on his. An uncomfortable cough made Francis stop humming, cracking one blue eye open to look at the person curiously.

Rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly, the other nation gave a small smile. Francis slowly got to his feet, eyes wide and curious now. Hesitantly, and a little shyly, he inched closer to the other. Francis' eyes instantly went to the small birdcage where a small bird was chirping softly. Looking between the bird and the redhead, Francis became more and more curious. "What is the bird's name?" he asked after a moment, looking into the cage more intensely. It was a beautiful bird. White, and although extremely small, appeared to believe he was the king of his cage. Well, it certainly was a cage worthy of being proud of. It was delicate, almost feminine, and was near empty except for the seed and water, as well as a small perch. Fluffing his feathers up, the bird regarded this strange man, head tilted slightly to see him better.

"It's for you", the other man said, accent clearly indicating he was not French. If not, who was he? Slowly, he handed the small cage over to Francis.

Taking the cage hesitantly as the Scotsman pressed it into his hands, Francis gave a wide smile. "Ah, merci beaucoup! I have never received such a nice gift before!" Clearly delighted with his gift, the Frenchman began to coo softly to the bird, the bird chirping in return. Remembering the other man was still there, Francis looked up and smiled at him again. "Did you come all this way to give me this little bird, Iain?"

Rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly, Iain nodded slowly. "I did. I'm surprised I was able to find you. You weren't at home, so I was beginning to wonder if Arthur had attacked you, so I came to see if you were okay". Letting out an awkward cough, the Scotsman realized how overprotective and slightly out-of-character that sounded.

Looking down at the bird, Francis gave a shy smile. "You… were worried about me?" he asked quietly, pleased that there was someone who was concerned for him. And, to be perfectly honest, Francis himself had begun to worry for the Scotsman, having not heard from him for a while. Moving to stand next to Iain, Francis shifted the cage into one arm, and looped the other with the redhead's. "Perhaps I should go home now, before other people begin to worry about me…."

"That might be a good idea…" Iain murmured, leading them in the direction he had originally come from. Francis walked beside him, smiling wide. He looks kind of like a girl, Iain couldn't help but think, giving a small smile in return. Especially with that flower behind his ear. He's fairly pretty looking like that... Realizing he was beginning to think that Francis was cute, Iain made a point of keeping his eyes forward- focusing on where they were going. It would be no good thinking like that. And he didn't want to make Francis uncomfortable.

Realizing that Iain was determined not to look at him, Francis frowned slightly. Had he done something wrong? Pouting slightly, he decided not to ask him. If the Scotsman had a problem, he could say it out loud. That was the sort of trust he thought he had built between them. They never had awkward silences when together, often joking over how ridiculous Iain's 'brother' Arthur was. But nothing seemed to come forward.

* * *

><p>Francis and Iain sat across from one another in silence. It was hardly surprising after having that small bombshell dropped on them. Looking down at his shoes under the tabletop, Francis wasn't sure how to talk to Iain. Normally words came so easily between them, but now he couldn't help the wave of shyness that came over him. An alliance? Their leaders were planning an alliance? Having been left alone by their respective leaders, it was supposed to be time for them to discuss the matter. Looking up, Francis gave a small smile, Iain returning the smile slightly tensely.<p>

"S… so Iain. We are supposed to be… ah…. Married I suppose? That is the human equivalent, I think…?" Francis asked, deciding the uncomfortable silence had gone on quite long enough. Iain simply nodded in response. Sighing, Francis was disappointed that the Scot seemed so reluctant to talk to him. Is he angry about all of this? Does he think this is my fault? A bad thing? Getting annoyed, Francis couldn't help but impulsively ask, "Are you just going to sit there quietly? Why won't you talk to me?"

Looking up at Francis finally, Iain seemed surprised for a moment as he shook himself out of his thoughts. "Nothing. I was just thinking is all. I suppose this is good for both of us", the Scotsman murmured. Francis couldn't help but nod and agree. The terms of this alliance would certainly do well for both of lands and their peoples, and tighten the bond between them both.

Both glanced towards the birdcage on the desk surface briefly, and then back at one another. Francis reached over the surface to grasp Iain's hand lightly, smiling at him. Looking down at this briefly, Iain gave a small smile back. "This… could be good you know", Francis said quietly, a small pink tinge rising in his cheeks. Iain nodded in agreement.


End file.
